Lilo's Arrest
Lilo's Arrest While Lilo, Stitch and Keoni were running around in town, there was a huge storm cloud forming inside Eris' secret hideout. The reason for that was because Murkrow was running on a treadmill to power a machine to create them. At the moment his legs were aching and his was running out of breath. "Eris, I don't mean to complain, but couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Murkrow asked, sounding like he was on the verge of fainting. "Save your breath, Murkrow. Faster." said Eris as she placed Anakin's ring on the machine. "Yes, oh evil and lustful one." Murkrow grunted, and then continued running. As Murkrow was running, lightning struck the emerald, melting it into the hourglass below. The sand inside began to magically swirl around until it formed the Cave of Wonders. Eris grinned as she approached it. "Sands of time: reveal to me the one who can enter the Cave of Wonders!" Eris commanded. The sands suddenly fell to the bottom and swirled around to show an image of Lilo and Stitch climbing up the latter to their home followed by Keoni. The sands were manly focusing on Lilo, which could only mean one thing… "Yes. There she is. This is the one." said Eris, "My Emerald in the Rough!" "Seriously? That's her?" Murkrow yelled, "That's the pint-sized twerp we've been waiting for?" Suddenly, Murkrow got caught in one of the gears and began spinning at high speeds. She was losing feathers in a few places; however, Eris didn't seem to notice any of this, and if she did she didn't really care. "Lets have the guards send her an invitation to the palace, shall we?" said Eris. While Eris said that, Murkrow flew right into the wall. Thanks to the machine, Murkrow now had lost a lot of black feathers that were on his body; not to mention the fact that she was out of breath. Murkrow for a moment looked up at Eris and weakly said, "Swell." And then she coughed and passed out on the floor. While Murkrow lay unconscious, Eris looked back at the hour glass and laughed evilly. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile, Back in town, the sun was setting and Stitch had just climbed up the latter. Now Lilo and Keoni were getting ready to take their turns. "Almost there." said Lilo, helping the skater boy up. When he made it to the top, Keoni accidentally tripped and landed right on top of the raven-haired girl. The two of them stared at each other for a moment and blushed at each other. Then they moved away from each other and blushed, turning bright pink as if for the longest time. The awkward silence ended when Keoni finally spoke up. "Hey, I want to thank you for stopping that mad woman back there." said Keoni, referring to Eva, the fruit vendor at the marketplace. "Uh-forget it." said Lilo, still blushing, and then she walked over to the edge of the building, Stitch following close behind. "So, I'm guessing this is your first time in the marketplace." Lilo grabbed a couple of long sticks and handed one to Keoni. The Hawaiian girl propelled herself to the other building. Keoni was really impressed with the raven-haired girl's gymnastics skills. "Is it that obvious?" Keoni asked. Lilo picked up and long board and said, "Well, you do kind of stand out." She and Keoni stared at each other once again, and then Lilo snapped out of her trance and said, "I mean, you don't seem to know how dangerous this city can be." Lilo laid down the board, forming a bridge for Keoni to walk across. However, he grabbed another pole that was there and propelled himself across just like Lilo did. The Hawaiian girl and her pet koala-like alien looked behind them and saw the slender red-haired boy smiling back at them. "I'm a fast learner." Keoni said, and then threw their pole right at Lilo, who caught it easily. Lilo and Stitch stared at Keoni with wide eyes for a moment. Lilo shoved the pole into Stitch's hands, causing him to drop the apples that he was carrying. The alien in return glared at Lilo and Keoni, growling bitterly at them. Lilo then led Keoni into her building, with Stitch following close behind. As Lilo led Keoni up the stairs, they nearly hit a broken beam. Lilo had Keoni duck as she said, "Whoa. Watch your head there. Over here." When they finally got to the apartment, Keoni looked amazed. This was the first time he had ever seen the home of one of the townsfolk. It wasn't anything fancy like his room at home, but it seemed pretty homey. "Is this where you guys live?" Keoni asked. "Yup. Just me and Stitch." Lilo explained, "We come and go as we please." Keoni smiled sarcastically and said, "That sounds great." "Well, it's not much. But the view is absolutely amazing." Lilo said as she pulled back the curtain, revealing a full view of the entire city. Keoni was amazed by the view, until he saw the palace. Lilo came next to Keoni and asked, "The palace looks great from here, doesn't it?" "Yeah. It's really cool, all right." Keoni sighed sarcastically. Stitch sat down next to Lilo and looked out the window, while the Hawaiian girl said, "I wonder what it would be like to live there. We'd have servants, and valets…" Keoni rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, sure. People telling where to go, and how to dress..." Lilo laughed a bit and said, "It's better than here." Stitch got ready to get his blue paw on an apple, but Lilo grabbed it first, "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards…" "You're not free to make your own choices…" said Keoni, shaking his head. "Sometimes you feel like…" Lilo said, and then she and Keoni finished at the same time, "You're just trapped." Lilo and Keoni realized what just happened and stared at each other as they both blushed. And then Lilo snapped out of her love trance and grabbed an apple that Stitch was getting ready to gorge on. "So, where are you from?" Lilo asked as she rolled the apple down her arm and passed it to Keoni. Keoni caught the apple and said, "What does it matter? I ran away, and there's no way I'm going back!" Lilo took a bite out of his apple, and then gave it to Stitch and asked, "Really? How come?" Stitch got both angry and annoyed with Lilo and shot a death glare at her. "You see, my guardian is forcing me to get married." Keoni explained. "That's awful." Lilo added, and then she saw Stitch pick his nose with his tongue. "Stitch, not in front of a guest!" "What?" Keoni asked. "Oh, Stitch says-" said Lilo, laughing nervously. "He says that's not fair." "Oh, did he?" Keoni asked, pretty sure that those were her words and not Stitch's. "Yes. Of course." said Lilo as she sat down next to Keoni. Stitch was about to protest, but Lilo covered his mouth and said, "It's the honest truth." Keoni then smiled at Lilo and asked, "Tell me, does Stitch have anything else to say?" "Well, he wishes there was something he could do to help." said Lilo. Stitch rolled his eyes and looked away from the couple, muttering "Iky..." "Tell him that's very sweet." said Keoni. He and Lilo stared into each other's eyes and leaned towards each others faces. They were just about to kiss, when suddenly… "There you are!" a familiar voice yelled. Everyone turned to see many guards standing at the front door. "Oh no, they're after me!" Lilo and Keoni said at the same time. And then they looked puzzled at each other, "What? They're after you?" The guards began braking things that were in their way as they came towards the group. Lilo frantically looked around for an escape, while Stitch and Keoni panicked a bit. "Great, Anakin must've sent them to find me!" said Keoni. Lilo had finally found a way out through one of the windows. Below she could see some sandbags that some people threw there. She and Stitch were already set to go, but Lilo noticed Keoni panicking. "Do you trust me?" Lilo asked Keoni. "What?" Keoni asked. "Do you trust me?" Lilo repeated, holding her hand out to Keoni. Keoni gulped and said, "Yes." Keoni took Lilo's hand, and she pulled him to her side in the window sill. "Then jump!" Lilo yelled, and then she, Stitch and Keoni all leaped out the window. Luckily, they landed safely on the sand bags, and then started running. They didn't get very far when they bumped into Chef Hatchet. He seized Lilo and said, "It's strange how we keep running into each other, isn't it, street mouse?" Just then, Stitch spang right at Chef Hatchet's face and attacked him. He suddenly dropped Lilo, and she and Keoni made a quick run for it but quickly noticed the guards and turned the other way. After much struggling, Chef Hatchet finally got Stitch off, and threw him into a vase. Keoni and Lilo ran passed Chef Hatchet, but he grabbed Lilo from behind and said, "It's the dungeon for you, girl!" Chef Hatchet threw Lilo over to the other guards, Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Roy Koopa and Ludwig Von Koopa. Keoni got ready to punch Chef Hatchet as he yelled, "Let her go!" Unfortunately, Chef Hatchet caught his fist and laughed as he said, "Look at this, everyone. A street rat!" and then he shoved Keoni to the ground. "Unhand her!" Keoni yelled, glaring at the guards. And then he removed his hood and added, "by order of the prince!" Chef Hatchet looked at him and gasped when she realized that this was indeed the prince. The other guards were pretty shocked as well. Everyone bowed before the prince; they even forced Lilo to do so. "Prince Keoni." said Chef Hatchet. "The prince?" Lilo asked in shock and disbelief. "The prince?" Stitch cried in disbelief from the vase. "What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street mouse?" Chef Hatchet asked, still shocked to find the prince with Lilo. "That's none of your concern, Captain!" Keoni command, "Now, do as I command! Release her!" Practically, Chef Hatchet hesitated at first, then he told Keoni, "I would if I could, your highness. But my orders come from Eris. You'll have to take it up with her." As he said this, the other guards began forcibly dragging Lilo away. Lilo was still baffled that she was with the prince the whole time and she didn't know it. Keoni glared at Chef Hatchet and said, "Believe me, I will." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later, Eris came out of her secret door and looked around to see if the coast was clear. When she didn't see anyone coming, she came out and slowly began closing the secret door. She was in the middle of closing it when something interrupted her. "ERIS!" a familiar voice yelled. Keoni looked and saw the prince coming her way. "Oh, Prince Keoni!" said Eris, quickly closing the door. However, as she was closing it, she didn't notice that Murkrow was still exiting. Murkrow was humming as he happily exited the secret passage way, and then the door closed and he was pinned inside the door frame. "Eris, I'm stuck!" Murkrow wheezed. Eris ignored the bay, his the door from view, and bowed to the prince and asked, "How may I be of service to you?" "The guards just took a Hawaiian girl form the market, on your orders apparently! Care to explain?" said Keoni. "Well, your guardian put me in charge of keeping the peace in the city." Eris explained, "And that Hawaiian girl was a dangerous criminal." "What was her crime?" Keoni asked. "I can't breathe, Eris!" Murkrow wheezed as his face began turning pale. "Why...kidnapping the prince of course." Eris replied. "Help me, Eris I can't take this anymore!" Eris wheezed again, and this time, Eris kicked him into the room. "Ow! That hurt!" "She didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" Keoni protested. "Oh my!" Eris said in false sympathy, "This is horrible! If only I'd known!" "What are you talking about?" Keoni asked in confusion. Eris sighed and said, "Sadly, the young Hawaiian girl's sentence has already been carried out." "What sentence?" Keoni asked, afraid of what the answer might be. "Death." said Eris, making Keoni gasp in sheer horror, "By beheading." "No." Keoni whispered in disbelief. He then sat down on a nearby bench, horrified at what he had been told. Eris put her hands on Keoni's shoulders and said, "I'm deeply sorry, my sweet Hawaiian prince." Keoni glared angrily at her and asked, "How could you do such a horrible thing?" Keoni then raced out of the room, practically in tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. When Keoni was gone, Murkrow reopened the door with great difficulty. And then went over to Eris, gasping. He took a really deep breath, and then spoke to Eris. "So, how did it go?" Murkrow asked, interested. "I think he took it rather well." said Eris. She and Murkrow then looked in the direction where Keoni ran and smirked evilly. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX That night, outside in the courtyard, Keoni was sitting at the edge of the fountain and letting the sad, blue tears flow. Espeon saw how sad he was and went to try and comfort him as best she could. She nuzzled his arm, and Keoni looked up and saw his friend. "It's my fault, Espeon." Keoni said, "I didn't even know her name." And then he hugged his Pokemon friend. Espeon hugged him back in an attempt to comfort him. As he cried, Keoni couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened. A girl was dead, and it was because she was with him, that's how he saw it. What he didn't know, was that Eris didn't really tell him the actual fate of the young Hawaiian girl. Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Spoofs